


Days of the Dog

by Etienne_Lennon



Series: Two of a Pack [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Lennon/pseuds/Etienne_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is working on becoming an animagus. To help out a friend - and to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of the Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandra_sees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandra_sees/gifts).



> Characters and settings are not mine.  
> They are 17. But very tame. Still, be warned.

Sirius Black had quite a few flaws. Arrogance was amongst them, as was vanity, and a general carelessness. But he never would have thought of himself as stupid – until that day.  
That day he felt very stupid. He had never been bad at anything he had set his mind upon doing. Until that day.

"You need to concentrate, Sirius, or else you will never get this right.“  
He was tired of concentrating though. And tired of her telling him what to do. He just wanted to succeed and be done with it, the way hings usually worked. 

"Magic isn't supposed to be difficult. It's meant to be fun. It should be fun!“  
She laughed. And her face, which was usually so stern and looked older than her 24 years- looked very very pretty while she laughed. For a second, Sirius contemplated doing some other stuff with her that was not difficult and crazy, but came to him naturally.

But it wouldn't do. He had promised to do his best and so far, that hadn't been enough. 

"Sorry, Minerva. Could you show me one more time?“ She nodded and just like that, the serious look returned to her face and Sirius knew – that one would make a really good teacher some day.

"It's really simple. But the thing with being an animagus is – well, you need to be in touch with yourself and your feelings. That's why for some wizards it is wonderfully easy, while for others, even wise and learned ones, it becomes an impossible task.“

"Are you calling me wise and learned? I'd rather be like you, pretty and smart“. He couldn't help it, he loved flirting with her. Even after she had made it perfectly clear that she would not ruin her career by dating a student. In Sirius' world, a little flirting had never harmed anyone. Or so he thought. 

"My, how did I ever deserve this outbreak of charm?“

„You're my only help, Minerva. Otherwise, I would let down a friend.“

She looked at him intently. As if waiting for another explanation. But he knew how to keep a secret. He had been keeping secrets for a long time. 

"Alright then.“ She sighed. „Let's try this one more time.“

 

By the time they had finished, he was terribly tired. An exhaustion that was sitting tight in his bones and wouldn't leave him for the rest of that day. He still wasn't content with what he had achieved. But, in the end, his teeth had turned kind of pointy and he had grown a long, black, furry tail. Minerva said that pointed at his inner animal being canine, probably a dog. She had laughed about it since hers was a cat. Sirius himself would have hoped for a cooler animal, something feeline as well perhaps. But Minerva said if he wanted to succeed further, he would have to embrace that inner animal of his, learn, which sides of hie character it spoke to and what would hinder him getting into its skin. So Sirius supposed he would have to get a dog or something soon. 

But not tonight. Tonight he just wanted to rest. 

For that reason, he though about skipping his usual visit to the common room and instead go to the dormitory straight away. He thought he didn't need James, his jests and general chirpiness right now. 

But without further thoughts, his feet, instead of directing him up the stairs, moved him to the fire burning brightly in the fireplace and the big chair in front of it.  
„The trick is of course to unnerve your opponent, make him believe you are stark mad and would actually crash your broom into the ground instead of giving up on the snitch. It's really just a question of attitude.“

Sirius smiled as he watched his best friend lecture some astonished first years about his Quidditch adventures. The kids were looking at him with huge, all believing eyes and expressions of sheer wonder on their faces. 

Sirius could not blame them, if ever a Gryffindor (after Godrick of course) had inspired hero worship, it was James Potter. Sirius had found that off putting at first. He had wanted to beat the guy at everything and show them his worth. 

Quietly, Sirius sat down in a chair close to the group, waiting for James to finish his story. There had been times when he would intrude on a group like that and try and make them see himself instead of James. 

But not anymore. He had learned. All he now wanted to do was sit there and wait for James to finish and then come to him.

Looking at his best friend like this, he noticed that James was having a particularly bad hair day. It was all ruffled and stood all around his head and James frequently stroked through the black strands with long fingered hands. His glasses were slightly askew as well but he didn't seem to care about that at all. 

James was just reenacting a particularly fancy stunt on the broom, moving his arms along in a wide circle, until his eyes finally fell on Sirius' face. And he smiled. A wild, wide smile that burst out on Sirius' face at well.

„Where have you been, mate? I missed you!“ Sirius' heart warmed up at the words. After all, this was James Potter. 

„You know, I've been about.“ „Sounds interesting. Tell us more about it.“ But Sirius wouldn't tell him more about it. Not until he would have this whole thing down and would be able to show his friends instead of telling them about it. He doubted that Minerva would take well to more students knowing about this extracurricular affair. 

„you'll find out in due time. In the meantime, what are your plans for tonight?“

„you'll find out in due time.“ James smiled. „You'll find out in due time.“

 

That night, when he crawled the dark, dusty hallways of Hogwarts, Sirius felt like home. Not only because the gloom in the corners reminded him so much of the house of Black – but because for him, making his way about the castle with James was the most familiar and most wonderful thing that he knew. Even though...

„a pity that Remus can't be with us tonight.“ Their friend, Remus Lupin, had been staying in bed all day and this evening, when the boys had come to ask him to go about with them, he hadn't even so much as looked up. 

Sirius knew why that was but he doubted James did and he wanted everything to be just perfect when all the pieces would finally come together, so he didn't say a word.  
In the meantime, Sirius was eager to enjoy the show that would certainly ensue with James' latest plan, which was, after all, truly diabolical. And not for the first time, Sirius was really glad for James' invisibility cloak to hide them from unfriendly eyes. 

It was odd though. When they were together in their first year, they had fitted under the cloth just perfectly well, each having enough spaces of their own. 

But now, in order not to be seen, they had to be huddled together quite closely. Sirius was walking behind James, feeling the other boys' back against his chest and the heat his body radiated. It was late in the summer, but chilly outside and kind of coldish on the inside of the old castle. Without talking, the two boys were in complete synchrony while moving. Well, they would after all need all the skills they had, because according to James' plan, they would be breaking into the Slytherin common room tonight.

James had explained it all, apparently, a very pissed off head boy Lucius Malfoy had taken the beloved pet cat of one of the first year Gryffindors down to the dungeon, threatening to use her for his potion experiments. Now that was just the kind of injustice that James Potter would not stand for and, on a positive side note, it would give him the perfect opportunity to find out whether the password into the dungeons he had overheard the other night had been the right one.

It was getting chilly down in the dungeons. Sirius was grateful for the warmth of the other boy next to him. It was strange, how this boy hat been the cataclysm to reveal his own aversions against the whole wizard nobility, pure blood rules and general disregard of common sense that was apparently the main drive in his family and in their preferred Hogwarts House, Slytherin. 

James had changed his world and Sirius would pretty much do anything for his friend.

„Voldemort“. James now exclaimed in front of the secretive door that lead to the common room of their arch-rivals. Sirius remembered how they had overheard a frightened second year speak out the word. And afterwards, they had looked up the word and found „French. The flight of death“. James looked at him with a startling intensity. „I don't like the sound of that one bit it's very much dark magic I fear.“ And Sirius had felt a shiver run down his spine. That very same shiver that was running down his spine right now in front of the actual dungeon door. There was something in that word that spread terror, even to him. A feeling that Sirius didn't want to analyze under no circumstances. 

The word worked though. And soon the two boys were standing inside the elusive Slytherin common room, which, to be fair, didn't differ much from the Gryffindor common room, except for the colouring and the fact that the Gryffindors had a beautiful view whereas the Slytherins had, well - „chains! There are actual chains hanging from the ceiling“ James whispered excitedly in his ear. A slightly ticklish sensation that was however not altogether unpleasant. „Well, what did you expect? Sirius whispered back. This was a dungeon for centuries after all.“ and although he tried his best to sound relaxed, still the feeling of unease that had spread through his body ever since they had used that strange password, was only growing stronger. 

„Let's get the cat and get out of here“ he whispered back into James' ear, which was surprisingly soft underneath his lips. „Where's your sense of adventure?“ The other boy replied. But at the same time, he already headed forward, as if he knew exactly where he was going. And indeed, looking again, Sirius noticed that the room wasn't empty at all. A group of older boys was sitting on dark armchairs around a fire with greenish flames. Amongst them was Lucius Malfoy – who could be easily distinguished with his silver blond mop of hair and his pale face. He was talking amiably with his friends – undoubtedly Crabbe, Goyle and Dolahov although Sirius couldn't really see them. And on his lap was sitting – the missing cat. Sirius was startled to say the least. So this was Lucius Malfoy, jerk first class and the terror of the younger Gryffindors, actually stroking a cat and scratching her behind the ears. 

Both him and James had stopped in their tracks at the sight. But James regrouped first and followed the plan. „Accio Mrs Fluffy- Puff!“ And as soon as he had said it, the cat came zooming in towards them. But they had not taken into account the poor creature's terror at randomly being made to fly through the air. The cat, instead of being grateful for being saved, came towards them screaming with extended claws. Sirius saw the claws directed at James' face and eyes. And worse – he saw the four Slytherins getting up and drawing their wands. He needed to do something. Soon. Now. He ---

And all went black for a second before he fell like falling to the ground and entering a new dimension, where colours were faded and didn't matter anyway because the true colours came from the smells. His mate's and his enemies' smells. With a leap he threw himself at the enemies, knocked a body down, heard people scream and smelt the arousing scent of fear. He wanted to bite but didn't. He growled and jumped at the next person, who aimed a kick at him but missed. He heard a familiar voice say „cruci“ - at the same time that a voice which he would have recognised above all others shouted „stupefy“! 

Then all went black. 

When he woke, it was to find himself on the ground in a heap of leaves. The moist coldness was creeping into his bones to a degree of discomfort that had probably woken him up.  
Bummer was his first thought.

oh my god I'm a genius was his second thought though, right when he realized that the only logical explanation for all this must be that it worked and that he actually and truly had turned into an animagus. 

Now only two questions remained for Sirius Black, One: what had happened to James? And two, where the fuck were his clothes?

„Sirius? Sirius? Where are you, mate?“  
Well, that one should answer his first question at least.

„James, James, over here!“ He shouted before he could even think about whether he wanted to have his friend over at his side while being stark naked.

But too late. James came over in his usual swagger and a grin on his face.

„Mate, how cool was that?“

And in that instant, all of the tension that had been inside Sirius ever since he had opened his eyes left and he burst into laughter. James tossed him a pair of jeans and a white shirt and Sirius put the clothes on with a slight feeling of apprehension for being naked in front of his friend.

„It was rad, wasn't it?“ Sirius actually had hardly any recollection of everything that had happened, but he would be damned before he would admit this to James. 

„Are you kidding? The way you turned into this huge black dog and then bit Malfoy in the pants. I laughed so hard I always lost the cloak. 

I don't think I've ever seen Crabbe and Goyle run this fast!“ James was actually shaking and holding his body with laughter. That was one of those things Sirius just loved about the guy. James would always do everything whole-heartedly.

„Cool. Mission accomplished I'd say!“ Sirius got up and started walking back to the castle next to James. It was a beautiful morning in the fall, the mist was just disappearing from the grass, leaving the air air cool and fresh. Sirius took a deep breath and decided that this was one of those moments to treasure, when he was completely alert and alive. It seemed like every fibre inside him was singing with the morning breeze and just waiting for more excitement. He actually felt like running ans so, following an impulse, he just set off at a quick pace, laughing when he heard James shouting and running after him.

He realized that for once, he had a good chance of beating James, because he had a good head start and was setting the faster pace. But this wasn't about winning, this was about enjoying the movement as well as he could, so Sirius reduced his pace and jogged back to the castle. When he came to the lake, all he felt was a sudden rush and then the coldness of the water. Apparently, James had caught up with him, which resulted in both boys rolling down into the water. 

Both of them knew the lake wasn't a safe place to swim in – but that didn't stop them from jumping and shouting and splashing water at each other. And then suddenly, James was gone. He had just disappeared from the surface of the lake and no matter how hard he looked, Sirius couldn't find him. At first he was sure this was just part of the game. But then the seconds seemed to drag on like minutes and there still wasn't any trace to be seen of his friend. That was, when the panic hit him. „James, he started shouting, JAMES!“ Sirius was just about to dive under the surface, when he felt something at his feet. Suddenly scared shitless, he couldn't even scream anymore – before he was dragged down under the surface. 

It was dreadfully cold in the water, but there was a body – something to hold on to. He pressed against the other body, warm and solid and it was all there was in the world. 

They burst out of the water for air – and still held each other. The moment seemed to be dragging into eternity. And then, quite slowly, like he was unable to help himself, Sirius pulled James closer until their lips met in a kiss.  
It was a moment of bliss. So intense that his head was spinning and he was close to drowning.  
Then James broke the kiss.  
„Mate -“ he started. And it was just one word that said it all.  
Sirius just shook his head, water flying out of his raven hair. „don't say it.“  
And he headed back to the castle. 

Sirius walked ahead of his friend, never once looking back at his friend. He had been sexually active for what now? A couple of years? But so far he had never been rejected.  
But whatever this knot inside his chest was, he refused to acknowledge it or think about it.  
As far as he was concerned, there had been an option, he had tried to take it but it just hadn't worked out. Tough love.

Well now, as far as he was concerned, the whole thing was already over.  
But still, when he went to the showers the knot in his chest somehow had not disappeared.

 

Afterwards, hair still wet, Sirius headed to the common room only to find Remus sitting there, brooding over the fire. And instantly, Sirius felt bad for being so self absorbed Remus seemed to be positively miserable.  
„Hey Moony, what's up?“ At the sound of the other boy's voice, Remus looked up. „Moony? Are you mocking me?“ Sirius put a hand on his friend's shoulders. Remus looked tired, but Sirius couldn't help but see that those grey eyes – although not as startling as James' blue ones- were quite beautiful. He felt like a headache approaching. This new thing of his to check out guys would have to stop and soon.

„I'm not kidding you. I just want to tell you that you're really kinda awesome. I know you would never hurt me or anyone else and I know you're a cool person. So yeah, I wanna call you Moony and help you see the fun side of it all.“ 

Surprisingly, at those words, Remus seemed to be sitting up a little straighter, some light shining on his face. „I really appreciate you doing this – but I still don't think you really know what I'm going through here.“

Sirius smiled. It felt good to think about someone else. „Maybe I can learn. By the way – you can call me Patfoot if you like..“

FIN


End file.
